


Notte insonne

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poor Asagi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un cantante, due compagni di band ed un rubinetto che perde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notte insonne

Asagi era solito non reputarsi una persona particolarmente sfortunata, credendo più nelle proprie capacità che nel destino; sapeva che, se avesse fatto del proprio meglio, la sorte gli avrebbe sorriso ed i suoi sforzi sarebbero stati premiati: il che lo portava a perdere di rado la pazienza e ad essere una persona abituata ad affrontare i problemi – gli piaceva pensarsi così, data l’usuale ansia che era solita assalirlo al minimo degli intoppi.

Tuttavia, quella notte non poteva fare a meno di ritenersi piuttosto scalognato.

Girando per il Paese in tour, era solito dividere una piccola camera d’albergo con due membri del gruppo per risparmiare su spese che, altrimenti, non avrebbero potuto sostenere; quella sera, dunque, si era ritrovato in compagnia di Ruiza e Hiroki.

Il cantante soffriva di una brutta forma d’insonnia dovuta allo stress di un intero tour affrontato con agitazione alla prospettiva che qualcosa potesse non andare come previsto: era solito farsi prescrivere dei sonniferi per recuperare il sonno perduto, ma cercava di evitarne l’assunzione finché poteva.

Così, dato che il tour era iniziato da poco, non aveva ancora toccato la confezione di pillole che portava sempre con sé. Fiducioso di poter crollare sul materasso a causa della stanchezza di due giorni pieni e due nottate insonni, quella sera aveva dato la buonanotte ai due colleghi e si era infilato tra le lenzuola confortevoli.

Verso le tre del mattino, Asagi non si sentiva più sfortunato – era più angosciato.

Aveva cercato di chiudere bene il rubinetto del lavandino per non sentirlo gocciolare, ma inutilmente: nel silenzio notturno, quel ticchettio d’acqua sembrava assordante, il cantante poteva giurare di averlo udito anche attraverso la porta chiusa della stanza da bagno.

Hiroki, ad un certo punto, aveva iniziato a russare dalla propria branda; a nulla erano valsi i tentativi del leader di fargli cambiare posizione, nel sonno finiva sempre per tornare a russare. Asagi aveva passato quasi un’ora cercando di sistemarlo in modo che non disturbasse – aveva parlato di Ruiza, che in realtà dormiva pacificamente nella propria parte di letto, pur di non far preoccupare il batterista per metà dormiente.

Infine, una volta tornato a letto e rassegnatosi allo stillicidio dell’acqua e al rumore prodotto dal collega posizionato sulla brandina, Ruiza aveva iniziato a lamentarsi nel sonno.

Fosse solo quello, fu il pensiero di Asagi in un momento di sofferenza particolarmente acuta.

Poco a poco, iniziò a ritrovarsi spinto verso il bordo del letto: un po’ per evitare le manate di un Ruiza dai sogni agitati, un po’ per non sentire i suoi lamenti all’orecchio, il cantante si ritrovò fuori dal letto.

In piedi al centro della camera, sentendosi sciocco ed abbandonato, il leader dei D si massaggiò le tempie per calmare un insolito moto d’isteria causato dai due colleghi; fu solo in un secondo momento che Asagi ricordò delle pillole – era talmente abituato ad evitare di prenderne che gli sembrava curioso il possederle.

Per una volta, il cantante fu felice di poter ricorrere ad un rimedio simile: dopo un bicchier d’acqua ed una pillola, spostò di buona lena Ruiza verso uno dei lati del letto, cercando di convincerlo a restarci; sentendosi più sereno, si accomodò e, ricavatosi uno spazio da quella piccola furia che gli dormiva agitato accanto, cercò la posizione che meglio lo rilassava.

Non avrebbe dormito molto, ne era cosciente, ma si sarebbe rilassato durante il viaggio del giorno seguente – si addormentò consolandosi così, letteralmente crollando.

 

 

“Questo non è un risveglio. E’ un trauma.” Gracchiò Asagi poche ore dopo, grato a Ruiza e Hiroki per averlo svegliato in tempo ed al contempo seccato con i due perché non aveva potuto riposare come si deve soprattutto a causa loro.

Non ne fece parola, tuttavia, ben sapendo che i due colleghi non potevano controllare i propri gesti nel sonno.

Anche se…

Asagi sorrise cospiratore al proprio riflesso sullo specchio del bagno: avrebbe reso la notte impossibile ai due, la prossima volta.

 


End file.
